


a suprise you'll never forget

by ltytears



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, Grinding, Halloween, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Jaeyong are boyfriends, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Spit Kink, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, halloween suprise, jaeyong have loadssss of sex, taeyong acts like he's in charge for like 2 mins lol, taeyong is wearing a sexy police costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltytears/pseuds/ltytears
Summary: jaehyun just had the worst day at work, from running up and down the building to colliding with someone and getting coffee all over his shirt. so, he's a bit disappointed, to say the least, when he doesn't get the usual shower of kisses from his boyfriend when he comes home. he looks for taeyong all over the apartment, until he finds him. in their bedroom. wearing a sexy police costume. all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	a suprise you'll never forget

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I SAID I WAS GONNA PUBLISH THIS AGES AGO:(( well here it is in january

jaehyun slowly opens his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness of his room. fully awake, his eyebrows furrow as he feels something, or someone, between his legs.

he groans as wet lips surround his cock. he lifts up the blanket, and to no one's surprise, it's his boyfriend, eagerly bobbing his head up and down.

his face is flushed, and his blond locks are messy, sticking out in all directions. his eyes are glossy, and his cheeks are wet with tears. his lips are _obscenely_ stretched around jaehyun's cock, and he's making the most dirtiest sounds, sending the younger in a frenzy. in short, he looks like a fucking dream.

his doe eyes widen as he's caught, and he attempts to pull off, but jaehyun's hands quickly reach out to grip his hair and instead make him take more of his length. "if you're gonna be a greedy bitch, you might as well finish what you started." taeyong's face heats up at the cruel words, and he tries to nod. he lets his jaw go slack as the younger abuses his throat, trying to fit as much of him inside.

tears run down the pretty boy's cheeks as every thrust hits the back of his throat, making him gag. "can't even do a simple task without getting yourself messy." jaehyun tsks. "pathetic." drool falls from his mouth, mixing with the tears. but that doesn't stop the younger from assaulting his mouth, as if he were nothing but a fucktoy.

"shit, i'm close," he says, his grip on the older's hair loosening. "who knew your little whore mouth was actually useful, hmm?" jaehyun thrusts a few more times, until he's coming inside the boy's mouth. taeyong tenses for a few seconds, moaning around his length.

"swallow." he orders. the blond makes a face, but obeys, swallowing the salty substance.

"c'mere," jaehyun says, his tone nothing but soft. taeyong climbs on top of him, his cheeks warm. "fuck, yong. you came?" the older shyly nods, redness blooming on his cheeks. "i couldn't help it," he admits, pushing his head further into his lover's warm chest.

"oh, also, good morning." jaehyun laughs at that, how is his boyfriend so cute?

jaehyun's alarm suddenly goes off, making him groan. "you have to be kidding me." taeyong also whines, a pout on his lips. "don't go." he says, wrapping his arms around the younger. "i'm sorry, baby," jaehyun wishes he could stay, spend every second with his taeyong, but he has to go to work (unfortunately for them, the rent won't pay itself). taeyong reluctantly releases his hold, whining as the warmth by his side is lost. jaehyun bends down, playing with the older's hair, before reaching down and giving him a kiss. "i'll see you later, love."

-

jaehyun grabs his keys from his pocket, and inserts it into the keyhole, unlocking the door to his and his boyfriend's shared apartment. he sighs when he enters, quickly dropping the heavy bag from his shoulder to the floor, and shuts the door behind him.

work today had been harder than usual, thanks to half of his co-workers not showing up due to it being halloween, 'a day where they deserve a day off', in their words. jaehyun scoffed at that, because quite frankly, no. halloween is not an excuse to not come to work. but, apparently, everybody else, including his own boss, for fucks sake, begs to differ.

jaehyun sighs again for the nth time as he takes his coat off and hangs it on the rack. he walks to the kitchen and pours himself a cup of water, quickly wolfing it down. he'd been so busy at work today, running up and down the building, that he didn't even have any time to have a drink, let alone lunch.

he was in such a rush that he didn't see the other worker in front of him and collided staright into them. and to his luck, the other man was holding a cup of coffee (not hot, thank god) that stained his white shirt. luckily, he had another one, but to say jaehyun's day hasn't been the worst so far would be an understatement.

the only thing stopping him from wanting to dig a hole in the ground and burying himself for halloween this year is the thought of his boyfriend. actually, on that thought, where is his boyfriend? jaehyun frowns, finding it unusual that the other didn't come and greet him. is taeyong that busy? is he even home? jaehyun puts his glass in the sink, before looking for the man.

first, he walks down the hallway into the living room, and is disappointed by the sight of an empty couch. is taeyong still at work? but the older would have texted him if that was the case.

he then walks to the bathroom, and that is also empty. he realises as he looks to his left that their bedroom door is shut. he hesitantly walks towards the door and twists the doorknob. he pushes the door open, and peaks inside. nobody's there.

his frown deepens as he looks at the empty bed. where could his taeyong be? his eyes catch a yellow post-it note on the bed. he bends over and reads the writing. "look behind you," he reads out. "huh? behind m-" before he could finish his sentence, he is pushed on the bed, landing on his stomach. the person takes both of his arms and swiftly cuffs them behind his back. he's about to fight until he hears a voice.

"you're under arrest for being too goddamn hot." jaehyun lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, and tries to look at his boyfriend, but fails. "taeyong? are you serious? this isn't funny!" he lets out.

"actually, it kinda is." taeyong giggles. he helps the other get up, so that he is sitting at the edge of the bed, with his arms still cuffed.

jaehyun's eyes widen like saucers as he takes in his boyfriend's outfit. the man is wearing a police costume that barely covers his thighs, showcasing his beautiful long legs. the zipper was only halfway done, letting jaehyun see the man's collarbones, and his soft skin as his eyes rake down his lover's body. jaehyun can clearly see the black lace thong the man has on, and feels himself slowly lose it. taeyong has a pair of black heels on, making him significantly taller, and a hat on his head for dramatic effect.

"like what you see?" taeyong says, snapping the younger out of his gaze. jaehyun gulps before nodding. "you look so sexy like this, yong." he breathes out, which makes the older's cheeks feel hot. "wish i could touch you."

"but you can't, can you? how sad." taeyong teases. he walks to his boyfriend and swings his legs over his lap, sitting his pretty little ass down. he leans down, connecting their lips together. jaehyun doesn't hesitate and kisses back just as hard. the kiss is hungry, as if they haven't had a meal in weeks. jaehyun shoves his tongue into the other's mouth as taeyong pulls on his soft brown locks. taeyong breaks the kiss to the younger's dismay, and gives little kisses to his neck, all the way to his collarbones, sucking and biting.

he starts to grind onto the younger, wrapping his arms around his neck. jaehyun lets out a groan as he feels taeyong's ass rub over his semi hard cock. the older detaches his lips from his neck. "you're already so hard for me, love. do i turn you on that much?"

"fuck yeah." the man doesn't deny it. "and i can show you just how much if you uncuff me."

"cheeky." taeyong lets out a chuckle. "but not yet. i'm just getting started." he starts to swirl his hips, grinding down harder, sending the man underneath him in a state of frenzy.

"taeyong- fuck, please." jaehyun lets out a frustrated groan. "i need to touch you. i can make you feel so fucking good baby, just like you deserve."

"oh, but can you?" taeyong loves to torture the younger. "tell me. what would you do if i uncuff you? and then i'll think about it."

jaehyun doesn't waste any time opening his mouth. "i'd fuck you so good, just how you like it. i'd wrap my hand 'round your throat as i pound into you, 'cause i know you're a slut and like to be choked." jaehyun continues. "and i won't stop till you're red in the face, gasping for air. i'll have you come like that, red cheeks stained with tears."

taeyong lets out a shaky breath. "yeah?" he whispers, shifting on the younger's lap.

"mmh. then i'll fuck you again, because you deserve to come more than just once."

"p-please," taeyong moans as images fill his mind. he starts to bounce on jaehyun's clothed cock, imagining that he's riding it. "need it s-so bad, fuck."

"untie me, taeyong."

taeyong stops and registers the other's words. no matter how needy he feels, he's not letting jaehyun have it so easy. "nope."

jaehyun's eyebrows furrow. "no?" he confirms, and if taeyong didn't know any better, he'd think the man is angry.

without saying anything, taeyong gets off jaehyun's lap. he reaches down to the man's pants, and tugs them off, before taking off his boxers, letting his hard cock spring out.

taeyong feels his mouth water at the sight. jaehyun's cock is so pretty. it's long and thick and veiny, perfect for him.

without a warning, taeyong pushes his thong to the side and sinks down on the length, making both of them moan in unison. "yong- you didn't- didn't stretch yourself." jaehyun breathes out, concern laced in his tone, as he feels taeyong's hole tighten around his cock.

"d-did it mu-myself when i-i was waiting for you, jaehyunie," the older admits, already delirious. he starts to move up and down, before bouncing in a steady pace.

"you're so dead when i get this shit off me," the younger grits out, but taeyong doesn't pay him any attention, and continues to bounce on his cock like his life depends on it.

"mmh- feels so good _—fuck!—_ jaehyunie- your cock 's filling me up so good," taeyong moans out, throwing his head back. "bu-but i need mo-more-please-" the man can only bounce so fast, and it isn't enough for a cockslut like him. he needs it harder, rougher, faster - and only jaehyun can fuck him like that.

"mmh, is that all you can do?" taeyong's whines get louder at the man's teasing. he's starting to get tired, and his pace has slowed down.

"untie me, yong." jaehyun repeats in an authoritative tone that has the other man weak. his hands are aching to touch his lover's body, to trail his fingers all around and make him feel good.

taeyong finally gives up and grabs the keys from the bed and leans over. with shaky hands, he attempts to unlock it. he fails. "i-i can't-fuck," he cries, not being able to control his shakiness. "can't fucking do it." he tries again, but is unsuccessful.

jaehyun, realising that his boyfriend is deep in his headspace, whispers encouraging words to him. "come on, love. i know you can do it. you're a good boy." the younger wishes he could give the crying man a hug.

taeyong sniffles, and finally unlocks the cuffs, setting the man free. jaehyun does not waste a second before flipping them both over, so that taeyong's face is shoved into the mattress, with his cock still buried into him. "let me remind you who's in charge here."

"you're gonna fuck me with this on?" taeyong remarks, biting his lips. he already knows the answer (which is, of course, because they're both kinky little shits).

"you bet." he hoists the man's hips up with his arms and thrusts his cock in and out, emitting loud moans from taeyong. his thrusts are nothing but brutal and sharp, shaking the man's little body. "fuck- oh muh-my go-god-oh yeah," taeyong's mouth hangs open as jaehyun's pace almost becomes animalistic, ramming into him, hitting his prostate every time.

taeyong screams as he feels his orgasm approaching. he's so fucking close, and with a few more thrusts, he'll be coming-

jaehyun abruptly comes to a halt, and starts rolling his hips instead. "ah! nonono pl-please fuck me please please please-"

a hand wraps itself around his throat, pulling him upwards. jaehyun starts to thrust again, hips snapping as his hold gets tighter and tighter. taeyong lets out a choked moan as his airway get blocked. he feels his vision blur as the younger quickens his pace, fucking him like it's his last. "can you feel it? your little hole is bleeding." he whispers, his thrusts not faltering.

"oh- yeah," taeyong chokes out when the grip on his neck gets looser. "'m gonna cum," jaehyun, hearing this, lets go of his grip and instead starts stroking the man's pathetic cock through his thongs. "cum for me, yong. let it go." taeyong lets out a silent scream as he spills on his shorts.

his breathing is heavy as he comes down from his high, thighs shaking at the intensity. "fuck," he doesn't have much time though because the younger flips him over, so that they are facing each other. this way, jaehyun can see the older, and to say he didn't just have a mini whiplash would be a lie. his boyfriend is so incredibly beautiful with his tear stricken, rosy cheeks, his big, glistening brown eyes and his-oh! his, his lips, god, don't get him started on his lips...so plump and soft, sweet and everything nice. if jaehyun could, he would spend his whole life doing nothing but putting those luscious lips against his and-

"is there something on my face?"

the voice snaps him out of his gaze. "sorry," he lets out sheepishly. "you're too pretty, i got distracted." the man's cheeks get even rosier, resembling that of a tomato's. either way, he looks absolutely breathtaking.

ugh, where were we again? oh yeah! jaehyun is about to fuck the living daylights out of his boyfie. put your seatbelts on<3

jaehyun starts moving again, his pace gradually becoming faster. he hooks his hands on the older's thighs and throws them over his shoulders, and pounds into him. taeyong whimpers - he had just came, but the feeling of being filled up again felt amazing. jaehyun's cock hits his sweet spot in every thrust, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.

"jae," taeyong whines out. "spit in my mouth."

if jaehyun wasn't already feral, he definitely is now. "what a whore." he grits out. "aren't you ashamed, asking me to spit in your mouth?" jaehyun punctuates every word with a hard thrust to his hole. taeyong doesn't reply, feeling his cheeks burn.

he is. of course taeyong is ashamed. it's so, so degrading to be spat on, let alone inside of your mouth. but maybe that's why taeyong likes it. he likes to be humiliated, to feel powerless and weak.

to let someone else fully have control over you.

"open up." the older quickly complies, opening his mouth. jaehyun leans down, mouth inches away from taeyong's, and spits directly inside his awaiting mouth. the older moans, feeling his cock twitch in excitement.

"swallow." taeyong obeys, eyes not leaving the other's. he lolls his tongue out, to show jaehyun that he's a good boy, that he can follow instructions and deserves to be rewarded.

he whimpers in surprise as he receives a slap on his right cheek. jaehyun strokes the assaulted cheek right afterwards, almost as a silent apology. "good boy."

taeyong lets out a silent scream as the younger rams in him, taking him by surprise. "fuck, yong. you feel so good." jaehyun groans out, his hands finding the older's waist. he wishes he could feel the man's soft skin, but the costume is in the way.

"get this shit off," jaehyun pulls out and swiftly grabs the collar, ripping the poor costume apart. "jae- what are you-" taeyong starts but cuts himself off as his boyfriend rudely tears his costume. "this shit was expensive, dude!"

jaehyun pays him no mind and strips the older, leaving him with only his thongs on. "could you not 'dude' me while we're having sex? it's kinda a turn off." he crawls back to his lover, taking in the beauty in front of him.

a pout sits across taeyong's face. "oh, come on. i'll buy you another one." the younger promises, not believing the situation they're in. that does the trick as the blond stops pouting.

"so, are you gonna keep fucking me, or?" jaehyun rolls his eyes, laying down on the soft mattress. "no. do it yourself." he teases, motioning taeyong to sit on his lap. the older obliges, positioning himself, before sinking down on his cock. "fuck," he swears, biting his lips as his hole gets filled. he doesn't wait, and starts to bounce.

"just like that, baby. you're doing so good." jaehyun praises, encouraging the older to go faster. but soon, his thighs start to burn, and his breathing becomes heavy. "jaehyunie," he breathes out, feeling his eyes water.

"what's wrong, baby? you're already tired?" he nods. "you want me to help you?" taeyong dumbly nods again, throat feeling dry all of a sudden. "then you have to ask nicely, taeyong." the older frowns, hating the way jaehyun is being so, so _mean._

"please-" he starts, feeling his whole body burn. "pl-pleas can you help me, jaehyunie?" he whimpers out, slowly rocking his hips. how could jaehyun refuse? he grips the older's waist, and starts thrusting upwards, knocking the air out of taeyong's lungs.

" _oh-_ " taeyong's hands find themselves on the younger's chest for support as jaehyun delivers quick sharp thrusts to his hole. the older reaches down to relieve his neglected cock, but his hand gets slapped away.

"no touching. you can come untouched, can't you?" jaehyun teases, thrusts nothing but brutal. taeyong nods hopelessly.

a particular harsh thrust sends the older flying forward, landing on jaehyun's chest. the younger wastes no time and connects their lips.

the kiss is nothing but messy, their desire for each other growing and growing by the second. taeyong hungrily kisses back, his mouth open, tongue pushing past jaehyun's clenched teeth to the moist space within. he works his mouth against his, their tongues battling back and forth like wrestlers, each trying to pin the other.

taeyong soon feels the familiar heat pool in his stomach, and disconnects their lips, a string of saliva following. "i'm close," he purrs as jaehyun hits his prostate repeatedly, bringing him closer to the edge. "oh- fuck, i'm coming, i'm coming, i'm-"

taeyong freezes as his orgasm hits him, more intense than the last. his thighs quiver as his spent cock weakly dribbles cum out, landing on the younger's chest. jaehyun takes this time to admire the older's state. his body is glistening with a thin layer of sweat, his hair messy due to the rough hair pulling, his eyes glossy, his lips red and bruised. he looks so so breathtaking. how can one be so fucking perfect?

"you okay, baby?" he asks his boyfriend, who nods in response. "do you want it inside?" he already knows the answer - taeyong has and never will be the one to turn down being stuffed full of come - but it's always fun to tease the older, to make him beg for it.

"please! jaehyunie," taeyong moans, feeling the cock inside him thrust upwards into his overstimulated hole. "i-i need it so bad,"

"i want you to breed me, jaehyunie."

"shit baby, you and that mouth of yours," jaehyun throws his head back, feeeing his orgasm approach. "maybe i should gag you next time, hmm?" the older quickly shakes his head, showing that he hates that idea. it makes the younger smile.

"want me to fill you up like the whore you are, hmm? fill you up so much that your little tummy is bloating with it, pregnant for me?" of course, taeyong can't get pregnant. but just the mere thought makes the couple go dizzy.

"want it so bad, fuck. want you to come inside my little pussy, fill me up so good." that's it for the younger, as he lets go and releases inside taeyong's sensitive hole. he curses as he milks himself, before pulling away.

some come dribbles out of the older's hole, which jaehyun pushes back inside with his fingers. taeyong moans, his greedy hole gladly sucking in the man's fingers.

"best. sex. ever." taeyong says. which makes jaehyun chuckle. "if i had known you'd get so worked up, i would've done this ages ago."

"anything you do will drive me crazy." the younger admits, grabbing tissues and wiping the mess on his stomach. "but i wasn't lying when i said i'd buy you more costumes. you look so sexy in them." jaehyun glances at his boyfriend, eyes raking down his body.

taeyong ignores his stare. "oh really? ok then, next year for halloween, i'm going to dress up..." taeyong starts, thinking. "as a prostitute. that will be fun, no?" jaehyun bursts out laughing, and the older tries not to.

"oh, i'm so looking forward to that" jaehyun disposes the tissues. "except, you don't need to dress up. because you already are a whore." he gets a pillow in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kinda dissatisfied w this i might rewrite it when i have time  
> not proofread so sorry for any mistakes  
> follow my twitter i have 9 followers : [ltytears](https://twitter.com/ltytears)


End file.
